


Nightmares

by Ausomerus



Series: Disaster Log C One-Shots [1]
Category: Disaster Log C (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, spoilers for the true ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Mell has a nightmare about what happened at the SS building.  Issa comforts her.
Relationships: Mell/Captain Issa (Disaster Log C)
Series: Disaster Log C One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940659
Kudos: 3





	Nightmares

Mell smiled at her girlfriend, Issa. The swordfish steak reminded her of the first time she had cooked the dish. The first time had been on the little boat that Issa had given to the muddy people to save her. She was grateful for Issa’s quick thinking. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Issa spoke.

“Whatcha smiling about, Mell?”

Mell shook her head and swirled the wine in her cup before taking a drink.

“Just thinking about the first time I cooked swordfish steak for you.”

Issa chuckled, watching Mell drink the rest of her wine.

“Isn’t it a good thing I taught you how to make it?”

Mell nodded.

“It is. I think I’m going to go to bed once I finish my swordfish steak.”

Issa downed the wine in her cup.

“I think I’ll join you.”

Mell smiled, putting both of their plates and cups in the sink. They’d wash them tomorrow morning. They walked to their bedroom and laid down in the bed they shared.

Issa sprawled out on the bed, while Mell laid on her side, facing her. Mell started to drift off when Issa started cuddling with her.

_Mell ran out of the SS building. The people she worked for, they caused the calamity. They caused the island to sink. They caused the disaster. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt someone grab her from behind. Their hands were slimy, causing her to reflexively turn her head to see who it was. A person-shaped collection of mud stared back at her._

_She felt herself starting to shake, her breathing getting faster. She went to scream for Issa, but was cut short by another mud person covering her mouth and nose. She started instinctively thrashing. She couldn’t breathe! She needed to get back to the boat! She felt herself starting to get light headed. Her knees started to give out from underneath her. She needed to tell Issa what happened on the island!_

Issa woke with a grunt as something jabbed her in the side. She looked to her side. She could barely make out Mell’s silhouette, kicking and squirming in the slightly lit-up room. She heard Mell quietly crying, shuddering breaths littering the spaces between the sobs.

She immediately sat up and started gently shaking her to try to wake her. This wasn’t the first nightmare about that day. She spoke.

“Mell, wake up. Mell, c’mon, wake up.”

Mell’s eyes burst open, fear evident on her face. She shook well after Issa stopped shaking her. Issa softly spoke.

“Mell, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Mell leaned against Issa and laid her head on her shoulder. She shook as she tried to talk through sobs.

“Issa, it felt so real. They grabbed me and I panicked. I tried to scream for you, but they covered my mouth. I couldn’t b-breathe! I woke up shortly after that.”

Issa noticed Mell was breathing incredibly fast. She turned her head to look at her.

“Mell, I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise.”

Mell nodded, starting to calm down.

“I’m sorry for waking you up.”

Issa shook her head.

“You don’t need to be. I want to help you through your rough nights.”

Mell nodded before starting to nod off. Issa carefully laid her back down in bed. She laid down next to her.

“Goodnight, Mell. Love you. I plan on keeping my promise.”

Mell smiled and sleepily replied.

“Goodnight, Issa. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game.


End file.
